Perfect Two
by wwe-Jorrie3
Summary: Torrie Wilson thought she found the one but he cheated on her. A certain someone helps her after they run into each other and find out two things. One, they are both in the same situation and two, they finally found something they both been looking for. A Jorrie Story
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Two

Chapter 1 - I realized why I missed you

* * *

It was raining out in Florida as I woke up. I heard drops of rain hitting the window. It was past 8 o'clock. I missed my morning jog, again. This was the 8th day I have done nothing. I'm depressed and a bit mad at myself and my ex-boyfrind Nick Mitchell.

Nick and I have been dating for 5 years. We lived together in Texas. I would always tell my friends how Nick was perfect for me and cared for me. He was finally the one I've been looking for. I dreamed of our future together and how it would be. I loved Nick and I thought he loved me back. That was a totally different story.

My best friend ever is Stacy Keibler. She will always be my number one friend forever. I love her so much and I always have her back like she has mine. I can trust Stacy with anything and everything. I known her for over 10 years. I met her in WWE where we were both Divas. I don't see her much since she went back to WWE. She is now the assistant to the CEO Triple H.

Just last week or so Stacy was in Texas for Raw and I got to see her. I was so happy, I missed our girl time. Stacy and I went to go shopping together. We finally stopped shopping after a few hours and we went outside to get in the car. Stacy pointed out Nick beside this girl who was sitting in her car. I couldn't tell if it was him, it was dark. I recognized his voice, it was Nick. Nick kissed her goodbye and she drove off. I was officially heartbroken. My eyes starting watering as I saw Nick stare at me, shocked. How could he? I thought he loved me? Why again? Why me? These questions were circling my mind. Stacy took my hand, dragged me to the car and we drove home.

As I got home my mind felt like it was going to explode. I was a mess. I rushed in the house and went right up to my room. I packed all my stuff. I wanted to never see him again after what I saw. I hate him. No, I love him. I couldn't believe all of this. I put all of my stuff in my car. I had to get away.

Stacy came with me to our old apartment in Florida. We flew out to Florida and I was silent the whole time and I hated the silence. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning when I arrived at my apartment. I opened the door and I walked in. Just looking around I remembered all the memories as I smiled. I shook off my smile and put all my stuff down. Stacy and I unpacked everything to where they belonged. After everything was done I went over to my bed and went under the covers to fall fast asleep while crying.

* * *

It was the next morning and Stacy was already up. She greeted me with my favorite breakfast pancakes and bacon with chocolate milk. Too bad I was too sad to eat. I played with the pieces of bacon on my plate, gazing at them. "Tor, Its gonna be okay, trust me." "No, I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life." I replied. I threw my head under the pillows. "I have an idea, come with me Tor, it will be fun and will take your mind off things.." Stacy suggested. I thought about it. "No thanks Stace, I need a little time to think things over..." I shooked my head. Stacy nodded and went over to watch t.v.

...

Now I'm all alone doing nothing. I hate being alone, feels like your not good enough. I decided to go call Stacy to have a conversation with somebody. I took out my phone which had 2 missed calls and 6 new messages from Nick. I signed at the name and pressed 4 for speed-dial which was Stacy. The phone was ringing then stopped.

"Hi Torrie! How are you?" I smiled from hearing her voice.

"Hi Stace, I'm good..." I answered. "You don't sound it.." She said truthfully.

"Stacy, can I come with you, like on the road. I feel alone and I don't like it. Please?"

"Ofcourse Torrie! You don't have to ask silly! I'll see you later Tor Bye!" "Okay Bye" I hung up.

I start packing for Raw. I put a bunch of dresses, skirts, shorts, pants, shirts, tanks ect. I went on my phone and ordered a plane ticket to West Newbury, Massachusetts.

It was the next morning and I was a little excited. I shuffled to the bathroom to go take a shower. After I got out of the shower I got dressed in a pink shirt and jeans with zipper up black boots. I put make-up on and got going. I packed my suitcases in my car. I saw Chloë looking out the front window. "Oh no, Chloë!" I called Candice to ask her to watch the dogs. Candice is my other best friend who lives near me. She is always there for me whenever. I went back inside to say goodbye to my dogs and then finally left.

Here I come West Newbury, Massachusetts.

...

I parked in the airport parking lot. I got out and walked while rolling my hot pink suitcases on the ground. I went through security and finally sat down waiting for my plane. I got out one of my magazines and started flipping through it.

As I was flipping through my magazine I saw familiar face. I couldn't believe who I saw, its been forever. It was John Cena. I stared at him, he hasn't changed a bit. John was the sweetest to me. If I was upset he would always comfort me. I looked back at my magazine and I felt someone staring at me. It felt weird, but I liked it.

"Torrie? Torrie Wilson?" A deep voice questioned.

"Hi John! I haven't since you in forever." I smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"Going to West Newbury for Raw, to see Stacy." "Really? For what?"

"Long story," I giggled. I felt so close to John and we just saw each other for the first time in a couple of years. I loved the feeling.

John smiled, showing his cute dimples that I loved. I also liked his ocean blue eyes, they always sparkle. They were amazing.

"Well we have a long plane ride, maybe you could tell me the story then?" John chuckled and I nodded. "Sure, we need to catch up anyways, I missed you so much." I heard that the plane arrived. I got up and got my suitcases. "I missed you too Tor," John replied.

We both walked to the plane entrance and got on. We both sat next to each other. I felt so excited. My day was starting off stunning already and I could wait for the rest.

"So," John smiled. I knew what he wanted. "Okay, well I'm going to Stacy because I need a friend, I have no one. I'm alone and I hate it." I looked down.

"What about Nick, you have him." "No," I replied. "What do you mean no? What happen Tor?"

I let a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped the tears off my face and looked up. I was trying to forget everything. "He cheated on me.." I looked at John and he looked mad. "Seriously? What a jerk, Tor. How did you find out?"

"I saw him kiss another girl, but he didn't see me. He was doing it behind my back." "I can't believe that. I'm sorry Torrie."

"Its okay, I guess, I'm trying to move on and forget. Let's change the subject. How's your life, and you and Liz?" I never liked Liz, only because she was always rude to me. I will always be nice to her and civil just for John.

"My life is great, me and Liz are, um, good..." John smiled. It seemed like John was faking his smile but I didn't want to start. "Are you sure?" I questioned. "Yeah," John answered. "John, you're so lucky. You have the perfect life, with no problem. I have such bad luck with everything. There has to be something wrong with me." John looked at me weird. "Torrie, trust me my life isn't perfect, and there's nothing wrong with you, obviously Nick wasn't the one for you. I promise you will find the right one." I smiled.

John is so sweet. He never changed, he was always like this. He always knew what to say. He always knew how to make me laugh or be happy when I was depressed. My heart was beating really fast, why was it doing that? John is only a friend, right?

"John you are truly the sweetest. How do you know what to say all the time?" I looked in his glistening ocean blue eyes as he looked in my shiny emerald eyes. I felt something. We both kinda connected in a way. I looked away to stop the intense stare. "I don't really know, I just say what I feel." I looked back at him and gave him a friendly smile.

* * *

Review!

I hope you like it, just writing whatever haha.

Jorrie=Forever3


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Two

Chapter 2 - We're just friends

* * *

"Tor, Torrie! TORRIE!" John shouted. I fluttered my eyes open and looked at him confused. John woke me up from my slumber. I always fall asleep on planes.

"The plane landed, time to get off." I nodded my head and got up. John and I exited the plane. I walked over to claim my bags then I went outside to find my car.

"I'll see you later John, it was really nice seeing you!" I smiled and hugged him. I didn't wanna let go. I felt protected. I loved that feeling. I wanted to just stay in his arms forever.

_*Flashback* _

_I was walking around backstage trying to find John. I turned down the hall and saw John walking up from his interview. "John!" I shouted and ran up to him. He wrapped me into a tight hug. "Tor, what's the matter?" John asked. "Nothing," I smiled. "Just missed you." I buried my face into his shoulder. "I missed you too Tor."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"You too Tor, see you later." John replied. I walked to my car. I spaced out looking around, then I came back and drove to the hotel. I couldn't wait to see my best friend.

* * *

Before I go to the hotel, I needed to go see the COO Triple H. He wanted to talk to me. When I heard that, I was scared.

I walked into the building of tomorrow night's Raw. I went to his office and knocked. The door opened. "Torrie! Torrie Wilson! Welcome" Hunter shouted. "Hi Hunter! Nice to see you. You wanted to see me?" "Yes, come in." He moved to the side and I walked through.

"I wanted to talk about you." "Go ahead" I replied. "Well, you're gonna be on Raw for a couple of weeks with Stacy, right?" Hunter asked. "Yes." "Well, I was thinking. What if you return?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Really? Like under a contract?" "Yeah, be one of the divas again. Don't you miss wrestling?" "Yes!" I shouted. "But I retired for a reason. I can't take a chance on my back." I was so upset. I loved this business.

"Okay, than you don't have to wrestle, you can be a manager..." "That's a great idea! I would love that!" "I knew you would go with that, so I already have a script."

I took the packet out of Hunter's hand. I flipped through it and noticed a name. John Cena. My heart was beating fast. "Wait, John?" "Yes, you will be John's manager." Hunter answered.

"Does John know yet?" "No, I'll contact him tomorrow before the show." Hunter smiled.

"Okay, great to be back. See you tomorrow!" "Bye Torrie!" I walked out. I was a bit happy. I'll be John Cena's manager. This will be great.

...

I arrived at the hotel. It was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I checked in and then went straight to my hotel room. I opened the door and put all my bags down. I was a little tired but hyper just because I couldn't wait to see my old friends. I called Stacy and told her that I was here. She told me that she was in room 305 so I got on the elevator since I'm above her and walked right to her room. I knocked on the door. I stood their waiting for her. She opened the door and ran to hug me.

"Tor, you made it! Aren't you excited to be back here? Oh my gosh! I'm so, I can't wait. Just like the old days!" "Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow night, to see everyone." I replied.

"Guess who I saw coming here," I asked. "Hm, Is it someone who works on Raw?" "Yes, you should know" "Oh! John, really? Was it awkward?" "Kinda, he asked me about Nick..." "More awkward, since you were with Nick after John." "But now we're just friends and he knows that I think..."

"Do you still like him like that?" "Well I hugged him goodbye, and I noticed. I really did missed him, like a lot." "Aw, Tor, you guys were perfect too. Now you guys can have another chance. Everything will be better." "I don't know. I don't think I can, honestly." I answered. "What? Why not? John will take better care of you then Nick could ever." I looked at Stacy. "It's true and you know it!" I laughed, I definitely made the right decision of coming back on the road.

...

Stacy and I went to go get dinner. We went to this restaurants near the hotel. We sat down and ordered our food. The waiter brought our food out and I starting eating.

"I have something else to tell you about today." "Really? What is it?" "Well Hunter wanted to see me. He offered me a contract, I said no." "What? Are you crazy?"

"Wait, he offered me another one. To be someone's manager." "That's amazing. I'm so happy! Watch, you will be John's manager..."

I looked at her with a blank face. Stacy started busting out laughing. "You are? You guys are legit met for each other."

I smiled at her. "So Stacy, enough about my love life what yours?" I asked. Stacy starting getting red. She was blushing. "Who is he? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I'm currently dating..." She paused. "Who?" I shouted back. "Randy," "Randy Orton?" "Yes!" I smiled. "Aw, that is so cute! Why didn't you tell me!" "Because you were so upset and I was just focusing on you and making you feel better." I giggled. "You telling me would have got me so jealous. You two are adorable! I knew someday you would be with him." "Tor, I seriously love you." Stacy laughed, I was just smiling. "Love ya too Stace."

...

It was the day of Raw. I woke up at 6 a.m. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. I got dressed in my gym gear and headed to the gym.

I got to the gym and I was waiting for Stacy. Once in a while Stacy works out with me.

Stacy arrived, "Hey Stace, ready to get fit?" I smiled. "Lets go!" she replied. I pulled my iPod out. I put my earplugs in and put some music on. I did my normal routine.

I did swats, sit ups, weights, wall climbers, then to finish, the treadmill.

I was running on the treadmill next to Stacy until someone ripped my earplug out.

"Hey!" I turned around to see John standing behind me. "Oh, Hi!"

"When did you girls get here?" John questioned.

"6 o'clock? Why?" "I'm surprised. Usually I'm the first one here."

I giggled. "Wow, I don't even wrestle anymore and I am here before you."

"You still workout?" I nodded. "Yeah, I try to run every morning, or just go to the gym." I answered.

"That's great Tor." John said.

"Oh hey John" Stacy uttered. "Hey Stacy" John greeted.

"I better get started." John started walking to the weights.

Stacy was looking at me smiling. "What?" "You know Torrie" "No, he's my friend. Friend. That's it." I added. "Okay Torrie." Stacy countered.

I put my earplugs back in and continued jogging. I couldn't focus because I kept on looking over my shoulder, at John.

* * *

End of the chapter.

Sorry I couldn't make this chapter faster I was stuck and busy. blah.

Next Chapter RAW...


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Two

Chapter 3 - Promise me?

* * *

I got off the treadmill with Stacy and we were getting ready to leave. I wrapped my earplugs around my iPod and put it in my purse. I walked past John. "See you tonight John," I smiled and waved. John waved back at both me and Stacy. We finally left the gym back to our hotel rooms to get ready for the day.

Right after Stacy and I got dressed for the rest of the day, we went to get brunch. We went to a place right around the corner from the hotel.

After that, we went out to shop. I wanted to buy a new outfit for tonight. I was so excited for tonight's show. I had butterflies in my stomach. Stacy and I shopped for about 3 hours. I got more than one outfit. I couldn't help myself. Shopping is my weakness.

It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I was in my hotel room doing nothing. I sent out a tweet on my phone, "Going be at #Raw tonight! So excited to see everyone!"

After, I left early for Raw. I needed to go see Hunter again. Once I showed up I went to Hunter's office. I knocked and waited. The door opened and it was Shawn Michaels.

"Hi Shawn!" "Torrie! I missed you!" "I missed you too," I replied. I gave him a hug and then went into Hunter's office.

"Torrie, good your here. I need to show you your locker room. Follow me." I nodded and walked with Hunter to my locker room. As I walked down the halls, I remembered so much memories.

"Here we are" I looked at the door. 'Torrie Wilson' it said on the door. I smiled and walked in. "Great, thank you so much Hunter, for everything." "Anything for one of the greatest diva." I giggled. "You know where the make up and hair is, right?" "Yes," "Okay, anything else you need or want, just let me know." "Okay! Thanks again!" Hunter smiled then walked out.

I sat down on the couch and waited til everybody showed up since I was the first one. I took out my phone and went on twitter. I scrolled through all the tweets.

Then I posted, "Big surprise tonight! Going to be ON #Raw managing a superstar!" I smiled and put my phone down.

I gazed around my room. I was realizing how much I miss being in WWE. I stopped and shook my head. I was interrupted by my phone vibrating. I picked up my phone.

I smiled at the name I saw. John Cena, " ** torrie11** I wonder who that superstar is... (; #welcomeback" I type back, " ** Johncena** You will have to wait to find out! #gladtobeback" I put my phone back on the table and got up to get dressed.

Later, I walked out of my dressing room to go roam around. I saw a lot of familiar faces. I continued traveling the hallways. I saw Stacy and Randy together so I decided to walk over.

"Hey guys" "Hey Torrie! Its been awhile," Randy stated. "It has, so glad to be back. It seems like it didn't change." I mentioned. "My best friend is reuniting with me in WWE. I love it!" Stacy shouted, I smiled. "What's up Randy, hey Stacy, hi manager." I laughed. "Hi John," Both Stacy and Randy looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I need to go get ready. I'll see you guys later." I walked away to get my hair and make up done.

I wander til I got to the hair and make up stand. "Melissa?" I questioned. "I'm right here, hi Torrie!" Melissa replied. Melissa is the girl who does all the diva's hair and make up. She has been doing my hair and make up since I started here in WWE. Melissa is one of my good friends. She is one of the most nicest girl ever. We would always have a girl to girl talk when ever she had me. She does my hair perfect all the time. My make up is great aswell.

"I missed you doing my hair and make up all the time." I uttered. "I missed one of my favorite diva! Come, sit down." I grinned and sat down. She was brushing my hair, "So, straight or curls?" "Hm, curls!" I answered. "Okay!" She said while starting the curler.

...

"Done!" I got up and looked in the mirror. "I love it! Thanks Melissa!" "Your welcome Torrie, good luck out there!"

I started to walk to the backstage area since my segment was next. My heels clicking each step of the way. I felt nervous. How would the crowd react to my return? I kept thinking about it, making me more nervous.

"Ready?" John asked. "Uh, I don't know." "You'll be fine." "But," "Tor, relax. Once you get out there, you won't be nervous anymore. It's just like the old days." John was right, I'll be fine, hopefully.

John's music hit. It was blasting throughout the arena. "See ya out there!" he said as he smirked. John exited through the curtain. John walked til the ramp then looked over his shoulder. That's my cue. I went through the curtains and the whole arena was surprised. The crowd was screaming, loudly. It seemed they were happy to see me back in the WWE. All my nerves went away. I walked down the ramp while John did his salute then ran down the ramp into the ring. I walked up the steps, John was holding the ropes, greeting me into the ring. I did my kiss peace sign to the audiance.

"Torrie is back!" Michael Cole announced.

"Raw is 100 times better!" King said smiling.

"The Blonde Bombshell is back in the WWE!" Michael Cole said again.

John got a microphone. He started off talking. "Well, as you can see Torrie Wilson is here." The crowd cheered. "She is now my manager!" John shouted.

"She's John Cena's manager?!" Michael Cole said, shocked.

"I don't care. Torrie's back! One of the most beautiful diva!" King shouted.

"Now for my opponent, Dolph Ziggler," the crowd boo'd. John went on, but then soon was interrupted.

"Oh John, if you think bringing Torrie back is going to make you any better, think again." the annoying voice of Vicki Guerrero added, showing on the titantron.

"Dolph is better than you and you know it!"

I shook my head at John.

"Really Vicki? That is why I beat him last time. If you don't remember, I can prove it again." John answered. The arena wanted John Cena vs. Dolph Ziggler. John took off his shirt and threw it in the crowd. I giggled while blushing. John was definitely in shape. He looked hot.

"Your not worth my time Cena but I do know who wants a piece of you. You will find out next week." Dolph said. John put his hands on his hips as he looked around the arena. The titantron went blank. End of segment.

John and I went backstage after the segment was over.

"See told you. You did great." I giggled. "You did great too. We make the perfect team out there." I said smiling. I looked into John's eyes.

_"Stop Torrie!"_

"Um.." I looked away. "I'll see you around" I said walking away.

"Torrie," I turned around. "It's nice doing this together, I missed having you around." John said while looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I missed you too. One night we have to just talk about everything." I grinned.

"I'd like that, really."

"Promise me?"

"Yes, I promise." he said while chuckling.

* * *

REVIEW!

I can't wait for the next chapter!

John and Torrie talk and John spills everything to Torrie and .. . I CAN'T WAIT!

its gonna be good.

until now... bye c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect two**

Chapter 4 - Could this be a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

Click, click, click you heard as I walked back to locker room. I sat down on the couch, looking across at the mirror. I saw my reflection, smiling a bit. I notice how just coming here for a day makes me forgot all about Nick. I was happy again.

I got my phone and checked my twitter. All my fans were happy that I returned, I was too. I typed a tweet. "Thank you for all the support! Love ya all! xoxo (:" I pressed my nail to my phone and tapped 'post'. I got up to go to my mini fridge and I out got a water. I opened it and took a sip.

...

I was hanging around backstage and decided to go to Stacy's locker room. I was walking down the halls trying to find the door saying 'Stacy Keibler'. I finally found it and went up to it. I knocked. "Come in!" I opened the door closing it behind me.

"Torrie! You did amazing!" "Thanks Stace." I said

"I need to talk to you."

Stacy looked confused. I sat down on the couch.

"Everything okay Tor?" "No" I answered. "It's about John." "You two together? I knew it!" "No. But I realized, John is replacing Nick. I'm happy. I forget all about Nick when I'm with John." Stacy nodded. "You like John." "No," I bit my lip. "Liar. Face it Tor. Your finally getting over Nick and moving on to someone else. And that someone else is John." "I need to stop liking him. Him and Liz are happy, I'm not ruining it. I'm just gonna have to brush off these feelings." I knew this was going to be impossible since I'm his manager for Raw and me and him are good friends. "Good luck with that Torrie." Stacy mentioned.

...

Its been a couple of weeks that went by. I love being back in wwe! Its good to be back with some of my best friends. Me and John are now really close. But we only talk during Raw. I just got back from dinner with Stacy and Randy. It was a little boring since I was the third wheel. Randy and Stacy invited me to watch a movie with them but I don't think I could, not after the dinner we just had. Plus, I was so tired.

I got back to my hotel room. I went straight to my bed. I jumped face first on the bed and laid there for a good ten minutes, still in my jeans and pink top. I kicked my heels off. I rolled over staring at the ceiling. I was thinking of how hard it is going to be to lose feelings for John. How could I do it? I talk to him all the time. Interrupted, I heard my door being knocked. "Probably Stacy." I got up to answer the door. I opened it up and John was standing there. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with white sneakers.

"John? How did you know that this was my hotel room?"

"Stacy.." he answered. _"I'm gonna kill Stacy if she told John that I somewhat like him."_

"Oh I see..." "Is this a bad time?" "No, I'm not doing anything.." I said.

"Well remember when we promise each other that we would have a night to just talk?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Can it be tonight?" he asked.

_"He's so cute!"_

I smiled, "Of course! Come in."

I moved to the side. As he walked in I smelled his cologne. It smelled so good. I sat down on the other side of the couch.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Honestly?"

I nodded. "You can tell me anything."

John looked down. "Okay, well... I never really explained this to anyone. Randy knows but that's it.

I gave John a confused look. "What is it, John?"

"Remember on the airplane. You said it sounds like I have the perfect life. Well I don't." John was so upset.

*My life is great, me and Liz are, um, good... John smiled unsure. Are you sure?

Yeah... John, you're so lucky. You have the perfect life,*

"Liz?" I questioned. "Yeah.." "What happened?"

John put his head down. I curled up on the couch. "We fought all the time. Mostly because I was never really home. But that's because I'm working. She just didn't understand. Now were divorced..."

"Aw John! If she didn't support you in what you love to do, she was not the one." I inched closer to John. I put my hand on his back to comfort him. He picked up his head and looked at me.

"Answer this. Do you love wrestling? Do you love what you do?"

"I.. I... Yes I do." John eyes started to tear up. "Then if she can't accept that then she's not for you."

"Like me and Nick. We were obviously not met for each other. Now I have to move on, and that's what you have to do too. Anyone will be lucky to be with you. You're an amazing person."

Hours gone pass. I couldn't believe what John was going through. Kinda the same thing with me and Nick.

John chuckled. "Thanks Torrie, so are you. That actually felt good."

"You told nobody about this?"

"Not really. Randy knows that were divorced that's it."

"You must really trust me" I giggled.

"I don't know why I guess because I known you for a long time."

"Well, you can trust me. You can tell me anything really." I smiled and looked into his glistening blue eyes.

Both our eyes met. I couldn't look away and neither could John. The moment was just right. John moved closer to me, leaning in. My heart beated faster. He gently put his hand on my cheek. His lips pressed against mine. I felt a spark between us. I didn't wanna stop kissing John. My whole body was tingling. The world had stopped.

We moved to the bed. I laid down on the bed. John kicked his shoes off. My pink top was the piece that was lying on floor first showing my pink bra.

I felt John's hands resting on the back of my head. We were both still wearing jeans. I took a long breath when John's hand slid down to my hips. His fingers ended up in my blonde, curly hair. I kept locking my lips with his. My fingers gently followed up his chest. John took in a silent breath. I had fallen for John, once again.

I received another kiss from John. My hand on top of John's shoulder. I felt every kiss he shared with me. Emotionally and physically. I felt passion between John and I. I loved it. My heart was speeding, beating very fast. I loved when John touched me.

I felt my heart racing as my eyes met his. John's sparkling blue eyes with my green eyes. We kissed each other once again. This moment made me happy, I knew that John could possibly be the one. I lift up from the bottom of John's shirt. His shirt came off and fell on the floor. I saw his chest. I let my fingertips skim his abs. My heart banged powerfully. I could barely get time to breathe. I got on top of John. Now he only had a pair of jeans on his body. John grabbed me and lied me against him. I breathed in.

My chest was pumping. I had my unbuttoned jeans on with my pink bra. I felt John's hand slide up my waist and the sides of my rib cage. I opened my eyes to see John. He pulled my jeans off, leaving me in me pink lingerie. Being close to John felt overwhelming, I definitely missed John. After, John's jeans came off next showing his black boxers. Soft kisses were felt on my neck.

Sooner or later the clothing of both Torrie Wilson and John Cena would be off.

...

It was the morning when I woke up next to John. My pearly whites shown as I watched John sleep. I was on his chest embrace of his arms. I slowly slid out from under the sheets and got up. I quietly tiptoed my way to my suitcase and picked out a brand new set of lingerie and clothes. I went in the bathroom to change. As I opened the door I heard the bed move. I took a deep breath in and looked over at the bed. John rolled over to his chest. I breathed out. If John woke up what would he say? What would I say?

It would really awkward. Maybe what we did is a good thing for us in the future.

Or maybe not.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! My life been so crazy! But it doesn't matter now because I'm back and will be getting at least 4 chapter added in this fanfic since I have a week off.

Next time Torrie and John talk about what just happened. There might be a surprise next chapter!

Hope you guys had a great holiday! ttyl! (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect two**

Chapter 5 - I can't believe you

* * *

I sat down on the chair and crossed my one leg over the other. My fingers were tapping on my knee. Maybe I should go. Wait. It's my hotel room. I signed. What am I going to do?

I decided to take my iPhone out. I clicked on twitter and I was reading all the tweets.

"Torrie?" I heard my name being called.

"Hey." I said softly.

I bit my lip. "Um, it's seven o'clock just to let you know..." "Oh." John got up. He had his boxers on. I went to go get my suitcase since today i'm flying to Idaho early to go see my parents with Stacy. When I came back John was dressed in his jeans and shirt. He was tying his shoes while I began to pack. It was still very awkward.

"Why are you packing Tor?" John asked.

"Well since Raw is in Idaho, I'm gonna go see my parents. So I'm leaving early."

"Good for you." John smiled. "Uh, I gotta go. I have to go train, but I'll see you on Raw."

"Oh." I said, "yeah I'll see you soon then..." I looked down. John opened the door, looked back at me then was gone.

John was gone.

I continued to pack. I had so much mixed emotions. It was like John used me. That was it. John _did_ use me. I threw my clothes in my suitcase, slammed down the top of the suitcase and zipped it shut.

I went into the bathroom and combed my hair. I was looking at the mirror. I was not happy anymore. How could John do that. He could make me happy and then sad or mad.

I put the finishing touches on my makeup as I was packing up the leftover stuff. I heard a knock coming from the door. Was it John? Maybe he wanted to talk about last night. I opened the door.

"Lets go! We are going to be late!" Stacy shouted. I signed loudly. I guess I was right.

I pulled up my handles to my suitcases and rolled them out of the hotel room in silence. "What's wrong Tor?" I kept on walking until I got down to the lobby. Me and Stacy checked out and were on our way to the airport. The whole time Stacy was bugging me. I just kept ignoring her. I did not want to talk about it or anything right now.

...

Stacy and I were on the plane.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Stacy annoyed while poking me. We were only a half hour in the plane flight and I already want to get off.

"Okay!" I shouted. "Me and John... we had sex." I admitted.

"Oh my gosh! Now you guys are together, right?" "No."

Stacy gave me a confused look. "What? What do you mean no?" "No." I said quietly. I looked down "He used me."

"John used you? I don't believe that.."

"Well he did. He woke up and then basically left. He didn't say a word about what happened." I started to tear up. "I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"I understand." Stacy said.

The rest of the plane ride I was curled up on the seat sleeping. I couldn't wait until I see my mom and my brothers. I'm gonna have to hide my feelings for a day just to be happy with my family.

...

Me and Stacy arrived at my mom's house around 5 p.m. I was so excited. I rolled my suitcases to the front door and banged on the door. The door opened and it was one of my brother, Travis.

"Oh hey Torrie, Stacy!" "Travis!" I screamed. I gave him a big hug. We all entered the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted loudly.

My two other brothers came running down the stairs. "Torrie! How's it going sis?" I laughed.

My mom walked out "Sweetie! I missed you so much! Hi Stacy!" My mom hugged me and Stacy.

"Matt and Tim go take the girls stuff upstairs" I giggled and walked out to the kitchen with my mom. This could cheer me up a little bit.

After a couple of hours, Stacy and I got my mom caught up on everything. I didn't tell her about John. I was still depressed about that.

My mom was cooking dinner while me and Stacy were talking. My phone started to ring. I got up and went into a different room. I looked and it was John.

"Hello?"

"Torrie! I need to talk to you." John yelled.

"I can't right now John, just tell me tomorrow or something."

"But it is importa-"

"It's probably not that important. Bye John!" And I hung up.

"Who was that dear?" My mom asked. "Wrong number." I looked at Stacy.

"Mom it's been a long day for me, I'm gonna get some sleep." I walked up the stairs and into my old room. I got changed into something more comfortable and went right to sleep. To much drama for one day.

...

It was a sunny morning in Idaho. It was about 10:30 a.m. I checked my phone, 6 missed calls. All from John. I threw my phone on my bed and walked downstairs. My mom was cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Morning! Did you sleep good?"

"Morning. And yeah I did. I don't normally wake up this late."

My mom set down a plate of my favorites which I could really have right now. My mom's Pancakes and Bacon were always the best. I was playing with my pancake with my fork.

"Are you okay Torrie?"

"Uhh, yeah, just trying to wake up."

I finished my breakfast. I needed to go pack so I could go to my hotel room before Raw.

"Thanks for the breakfast mom! I'm gonna go pack real quick!" "Okay Tor"

I ran up to my room, got changed and did my hair and makeup. My normal routine. I got packed and then went over to Stacy's bed. "Stacy! Wake up!" I screamed. "What is going on?" she asked. "Were going soon! Oh and breakfast is ready downstairs. "Your mom's breakfast?" "Uh-huh!" Stacy got up and hurried downstairs. She loves my mom's cooking.

A half hour later Stacy returned. She quickly got changed and packed. I pulled my suitcases downstairs by the door. Stacy and my brothers came down. We all said our final goodbyes and me and Stacy left to go to our hotel.

...

I got checked into the hotel an hour before Raw. I went into my room and got settled in. Then I was on my way to Raw.

Me and Stacy got a ride to Raw. Once I got there I was on look-out for John. I didn't want to talk to him after what happened. As I was walking down the hall to my locker room, I saw John coming towards me. Oh no. I turned around and walked the different direction.

"Torrie!" John yelled down the hall. I looked over my shoulder to see John running after me. He finally caught up to me and spun me around so now that I was facing him.

"Torrie, what is wrong with you?" John asked.

"What the hell do you mean?" I snapped back. I was in no mood for this.

"I call you to tell you something important and you just, ignore me. Then I called you again and again and again, but you never answered." John expressed.

"John, I was with my family. I just didn't have the time." I said. I walked away but then got pulled back again.

"I need to talk to you." John told Torrie.

* * *

So excited to type the next chapter! This chapter probably was a little boring but I needed to do it so I could make the next chapter big. Hope you guys keep reading this. Thank you! (:


End file.
